


Food For The Spirit

by Devil_san



Category: Bleach, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Appetite Demons, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Food, Italy, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Series, What-If, Zanpakutou, space travels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: Ichigo non avrebbe mai pensato che un incontro del caso in un ristorante potesse rivelarsi così sconvolgente per la sua visione del mondo.(Post Manga(s) & Series)
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke, Hirako Shinji/Urahara Kisuke, Komatsu & Toriko (Toriko), Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 2





	Food For The Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Non possiedo né Bleach né Toriko

"Ho fame."

Ichigo, incredulo, guardò il duo di stranieri, in particolare l'omaccione dai capelli blu, come se non potesse credere a quello che aveva appena sentito. Gettando un occhiata veloce alle pile di piatti leccati fino a risplendere accatastati sul loro tavolo, non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare, _Sta scherzando, vero?_

Dal profondo della sua anima, dove i suoi spiriti Zanpakutou risedevano, giunse la loro duplice e piatta risposta, _No._

Al suo fianco invece, Kisuke, stava guardando la coppia con fare intrigato. Da quando erano entrati nel ristorante non aveva smesso per un attimo di studiarli, sia con gli occhi che con i suoi altri sensi. Il loro reiatsu aveva delle anomalie che non aveva mai percepito prima e le sue mani fremevano dal desiderio di scoprire che cosa rendeva diversi questi due individui.

Al _hum_ subsonico che Kisuke emise, Shinji, da dove era seduto al loro tavolo, lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio e alzò impercettibilmente un sopracciglio incuriosito davanti all'espressione affascinata dello scienziato. A quanto sembrava la loro vacanza in Italia, un tour per tutte le città italiane che hanno fatto da palcoscenico per le opere di Shakespeare (per la gioia di Ichigo), stava per prendere una piega interessante.

Un sospiro rassegnato giunse alle loro orecchie.

"So cosa intendi." Rispose triste il piccoletto della coppia che aveva catturato l'attenzione degli shinigami che si trovavano solo a pochi tavoli vuoti di distanza "E' tutto buonissimo e mi piacerebbe davvero imparare tutte le ricette delle portate che ci hanno portato ma…" e qui le sue spalle crollarono con aria sconfitta "non soddisfa per niente il mio appetito. E' come se da quando siamo in questo universo siamo disconnessi col nostro stomaco."

La curiosità di Kisuke si ravvivò a quella nuova informazione.

"Sì, l'ho notato." Concordò l'omone dai capelli blu. Seriamente, quei due, ricordavano a Ichigo, Kenpachi e Yachiru in fatto di taglia e… e quello era un già un pensiero abbastanza disturbante. Con un una smorfia, pregò ferventemente che i due non fossero uguali anche in fatto di temperamento.

"E sinceramente mi sto chiedendo perché non siamo già morti di fame visto a che velocità consumiamo le calorie. In particolare me."

Kisuke nascose la sua espressione intrigata dietro il suo ventaglio.

E mentre i due alieni, perché non potevano essere altro che alieni visto che avevano appena detto di essere da un altro universo, continuavano la loro discussione, i sue due partner e commensali, a tale vista, si guardarono da sopra il capello a strisce bianche e verdi del loro amato scienziato, e rotearono gli occhi in falsa irritazione.

Sembrava che la loro vacanza lontana da lavoro e doveri (e amici e famiglie impiccione), stava per deviare un po' da quella che avevano deciso all'inizio per un mese dedicato solo a loro.

Ah, be', almeno avrebbe speziato le cose un po'.

* * *

"Scusatemi." Disse Kisuke approcciando il duo di alieni da dietro, con Shinji e Ichigo che lo seguivano pochi passi più indietro. Avevano lasciato il ristorante dietro di loro da poco, e come ogni persona sospetta che si rispetti, li aveva approcciati in un vicolo.

Ichigo sbuffò divertito al pensiero, più cliché di così, Kisuke non poteva essere.

I due uomini, e Shinji era abbastanza sicuro che fossero entrambi uomini e non che fosse un qualche tipo di travestimento, anche se venivano da un diverso universo, si voltarono verso di loro con espressione moderatamente incuriosite e per nulla preoccupate di possibili pericolosi sconosciuti che li approcciavano in vicoli deserti.

Chiunque erano, avevano una tale confidenza nelle loro capacità che un possibile assalto da malintenzionati non li preoccupava neanche per un secondo.

"Ma non ho potuto evitare di sentire quello di cui stavate parlando prima nel ristorante."

A tali parole, i due si irrigidirono.

In particolare il piccoletto moro, iniziò a torcersi le mani preoccupato, con quel tipo di rigidità che viene quando si cerca di non far notare quanto si è nervosi.

Questo, ovviamente, non sfuggì a Kisuke, che non perse tempo ad aggiungere "Come voi due abbiate ancora fame dopo tutto quello che avete mangiato, è al di là di me."

A questo, la tensione nelle spalle dei due scivolò via come l'acqua.

Con una risata per show, il colosso dei due rispose "Ah, sai com'è. Per un uomo della mia stazza ci vuole più cibo di un uomo nella media, e oggi mi sono anche dimenticato di mangiare per tutta la mattina e…" fece spallucce "…e non volevo svuotare il frigo del ristorante."

Kisuke annui, come se la sua spiegazione fosse convincente, e forse lo sarebbe stata se la persona con cui stava parlando non era Kisuke. Purtroppo per loro due, questo non era il caso.

E Shinji, perché aveva un estensiva conoscenza del loro pazzo genio, sapeva dalla minimale fluttuazione del reiatsu dello scenziato, che lui come se stesso e Ichigo, non credeva a una parola di quello che il, ancora senza nome, colosso aveva detto loro.

"Allora perché non venite con noi?" propose Kisuke, facendo alzare non poche sopracciglia "Ichigo qui," e gesticolò verso il rosso senza voltarsi "è un cuoco sopraffino, e avrebbe bisogno di una seconda opinione per alcune ricette italiane con cui sta sperimentando ma di cui non è ancora soddisfatto. E che non siano le nostre." Con un espressione gioviale aggiunse "Sapete com'è, è convinto che le nostre opinioni non siano poi così imparziali." Finì con un sorriso sornione e un tocco lascivo.

Il più piccolo dei due arrossì al sottinteso mentre l'altro scoppiò a ridere di cuore.

"Il mio partner qui è uno chief." Disse l'omone quando le sue risa si calmarono, indicando verso il suo ancora imbarazzato compagno "Sono sicuro che sarà più che felice di aiutare."

Con un sorriso tese la mano "Sono Toriko." Si presentò il colosso dai capelli blu. Kisuke non esitò a stringerla "Sono Kisuke." Non ci volle molto perché il giro di presentazioni si concludesse, e quando fu il turno di Ichigo, il giovane umano protese la mano verso il nanetto moro "Sono Ichigo."

"Komatsu." rispose lo chef, stringendogliela.

Al contatto, fu come se passò tra di loro una scossa elettrica, e quando lasciarono la presa, Komatsu si guardò la mano con fare incerto, insicuro di cosa era appena successo. Non era una normale scossa, era sicuro di aver sentito il suo demone dell'appetito agitarsi sotto la sua pelle.

Ichigo osservò lo chef per un ulteriore secondo, avendo una mezza idea di quel che era successo. Kisuke, durante tutta la durata del pranzo, aveva studiato i reiatsu di Toriko e Komatsu e dopo una attenta analisi era giunto alla conclusione che il motivo delle anomalie che percepivano in loro erano dovute alle presenze che risiedevano nei loro corpi.

Cosa fossero, Kisuke non ne era sicuro – dopotutto era la prima volta che studiava dei veri alieni, ma non si sarebbe stupito se fossero stati qualcosa che si poteva correlare agli spiriti zanpakuto degli shinigami, e quindi aveva chiesto ai suoi due partner che se ci sarebbe stata l'occasione di fare contatto pelle a pelle, di inviare una leggero impulso di reiatsu nei loro corpi.

E visto che tutti e tre avevano energie spirituali di base differenti, con Kisuke che era puro Shinigami, Shinji un Vizard e Ichigo qualsiasi cosa diamine fosse visto che era vivo e umano ma anche molto di più spiritualmente, era sicuro che uno di loro avrebbe scatenato un qualche tipo di reazione.

E così, sì, non era sorpreso dalla reazione. Anche se lui era l'unico tra i tre che aveva scatenato una vera reazione. Che fosse per via di quello che lui era?

Probabile.

E fu con questi pensieri in testa, che strinse la mano a Toriko.

E la reazione di Toriko al suo contatto era sia aspettata che inaspettata. In un istante, un aura di potere e fame sorse dal corpo di Toriko, e le impressioni di altri tre esseri, tre demoni, sorsero da dentro il suo corpo, uno bianco, uno blu e uno rosso che sembrava essere uno, in tutto e per tutto, con Toriko.

In un baleno, Toriko lasciò andare la mano di Ichigo, e con occhi sbarrati fissò l'uomo a cui aveva appena stretto la mano, scosso fin dentro l'anima a quello che era appena successo.

Lentamente e deliberatamente, Ichigo si voltò verso Kisuke, e piatto chiese "Contento ora?"

Nascosto dietro il suo ventaglio, Kisuke annuì soddisfatto.

Komatsu, da dove si era affrettato al fianco del suo compagno di combo, si voltò verso i tre nativi di questo mondo e chiese, preoccupato e diffidente "Che cosa è successo?"

Shinji sbuffò, divertito e irritato in equal misura "Niente, _gaki_. Semplicemente questo idiota qui," e diede uno scappellotto affettuoso allo scienziato facendogli saltare dalla testa il suo amato cappello "era curioso di sapere se la sua teoria era giusta."

"Teoria?"

"Yeah. Prima al ristorante vi abbiamo sentito parlare del fatto che non importa cosa o quanto mangiate non riuscite mai a saziare la fame" e guardandoli dritto negli occhi, finì greve "e anche che venite da un altro universo. E così… questo scemo del mio amore qui ci ha reclutato per vedere se aveva ragione."

"E?" chiese diffidente Toriko, chinato in avanti, la mano sinistra che teneva in una stretta protettiva il braccio destro, come se per proteggerlo, e occhi che erano un po' più selvaggi di quelli che erano un poco fa. Pronto ad attaccare e difendere se stesso e Komatsu da questi nuovi e sconosciuti avversari.

"Ed è esattamente come pensavo." Finalmente rispose Kisuke, rimettendosi in testa il cappello dopo averlo spolverato "E penso anche di sapere come risolvere il vostro dilemma sul perché non importa quanto mangiate non vi sentite mai sazi."

I due viaggiatori scattarono sull'attenti a tali parole.

Non si aspettavano una tale risposta.

"Secondo me, quello di cui avete bisogno è un buon pasto preparato personalmente da Ichigo. Sono sicuro che vi piacerà così tanto da sentire come se foste morti e risorti dopo che avrete finito."

I due visitatori da oltre lo spazio profondo lo guardavano senza capire.

E Ichigo, avendo invece capito l'antifona, sbuffò divertito.

* * *

E il giorno della partenza per i due visitatori dallo spazio era finalmente giunto, con Ichigo e Kisuke e Shinji che osservavano dalla rocciosa spiaggia italiana la cozzastronave prendeva il volo e schizzare via verso il cielo e oltre, là dove risiedono le stelle.

Erano stati dei giorni molto interessanti, per tutti.

Toriko e Komatsu, dopo aver finalmente mangiato i piatti preparati da Ichigo, usando le tecniche che Hikifune gli aveva insegnato al Palazzo Reale nei mesi in cui si era allenato lì per imparare a controllare i suoi immensi poteri ora che aveva accesso ai suoi completi poteri (non che prima fossero piccoli, ora semplicemente erano di più. Erano… trascendentali), potevano finalmente gustare ed essere saziati dai cibi terrestri.

Kisuke aveva ipotizzato (e tutti erano convinti che avesse ragione) che visto loro due non erano nativi di questo universo avevano bisogno, prima che i cibi di questo mondo potesse saziare sia i loro corpi che i loro spiriti (e pure i loro demoni dell'appetito), di allineare le energie sia dei loro corpi che dei loro spiriti.

Problema che era stato finalmente risolto mangiando il cibo preparato da Ichigo.

Anche se aveva avuto come effetto collaterale che ora Toriko poteva manifestare i suoi demoni dell'appetito materialmente e non solo attraverso l'intimidazione, per lungo tempo. Forse anche in maniera indefinita.

Mentre il demone all'interno di Komatsu si era del tutto risvegliato e attivamente comunicando con lo chef.

Per la gioia dello scienziato visto che questo sviluppo inaspettato gli aveva permesso di studiare delle nuove forme manifestazioni di potere che non fossero quelle native di questo mondo. Anche se il suo primo incontro con tali demoni dell'appetito lo aveva fatto saltare dalla paura per la prima volta in oltre cento anni.

Era stata una vera sorpresa questo sviluppo inaspettato, in particolare per Kisuke, visto che Red Oni gli apparve letteralmente sotto il naso facendo letteralmente saltare dallo spavento lo scienziato per vendicarsi per conto di Toriko per aver osato sperimentare sul suo umano senza che il Gourmet Hunter gli avesse dato prima il permesso. Era pur sempre il demone dell'appetito di Toriko più protettivo dei tre.

La scena era stata così divertente, con Kisuke che cadeva a terra di schiena per la sorpresa, con sedia e tutto il resto che Shinji era sì, anche lui caduto dalla sedia, ma dalle risate.

I loro giorni, dopo che la diffidenza iniziale si era per lo più abbattuta tra i due gruppi, erano passati scambiandosi storie dei loro viaggi e delle loro avventure, sia che visitare tutti i migliori ristoranti nelle varie città in cui passavano per la gioia di Toriko e Komatsu e il divertimento dei tre shinigami.

Ma come tutto, tutto alla fine finisce, e per i viaggiatori era tempo di dipartire da questo pianeta per esplorare nuovi mondi ancora sconosciuti mentre per la vacanza dei tre piccioncini mancavano solo pochi giorni perché si concludesse.

E così i cinque si erano salutati, con la promessa che un giorno i due sarebbero tornati a visitarli, magari facendosi accompagnare anche dagli altri Heavenly Kings così che potessero assaggiare la sia deliziosa cucina di Ichigo che le altre prelibatezze presenti su questa Terra.

E quando la cozza navicella spaziale sparì completamente dalla vista, Shinji, per spezzare il silenzio contemplativo che era sceso sul trio, chiese con un sorrisetto dei suoi "Allora, chi ha fame?"

Senza neppure girarsi a guardarlo, Ichigo gli mollò uno scappellotto.

E Shinji, semplicemente, rise come un Gatto del Chensire.

**Author's Note:**

> E pensare che tempo fa pensavo fosse difficile, se non impossibile, fare un buon cross-over con Toriko in cui non fosse per forza in cui personaggi di altri mondi narrativi che finivano in quello Gourmet. E invece, guardate, eccomi qui, con un cross-over che pensavo infattibile e invece è qui.  
> ...e per una volta non è Bleach - o meglio Kurosaki Ichigo - a finire in un altro universo.  
> ... ...INCREDIBILE. Mi sono evoluta.  
> Devo ammettere che l'epilogo del manga di Toriko ha aperto tantissime porte, e le possibilità sono infinite se sfruttate bene. E dopo aver riletto il manga, ammetto che il crossover tra Bleach e Toriko è nato piuttosto in fretta.  
> (Perchè è sempre Bleach - o quasi - con cui finisco sempre per fare i crossover?)  
> Penso che le allusioni tra Ichigo e Kisuke e Shinji siano chiare, mentre con Toriko e Komatsu ho deciso di rimanere il più neutrale possibile. Ero indecisa così ho scelto di lasciarlo alla libera interpretazione.  
> E direi di aver detto tutto.
> 
> Arrivederci.
> 
> PS: La storia la troverete anche su Fanfiction.net e EFP Fanfiction
> 
> PPS: L'immagine che mi ha ispirato per la storia viene dal manga di Toriko, capitolo 276, pagine 6-7


End file.
